


Sugar and Spice

by JaegerBombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (primarily top!eren tho), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Budding Love, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, Switching, although idk neither of them will probably properly "sub", these tags are a mess you get the idea, they like to challenge each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerBombs/pseuds/JaegerBombs
Summary: Levi pulled their hands closer to him, forcing Eren to lean forward so Levi could whisper in his ear. “So are you the kind of guy who likes it nice and gentle, or do you like it rough?”He heard Eren’s breath hitch, and suddenly Levi felt him gently bite and tug on his earlobe playfully before Eren whispered back, voice rasping, “I love it rough.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! I decided to add another WIP to my arsenal. I’m feeling very passionate about this project and I’m looking forward to writing it and seeing how it all turns out in the end. For the sake of not being totally misleading, this isn’t going to be a total smutfest of a fic, although the first few chapters are pretty heavy with implied/active smutty scenes. 
> 
> As the title suggests, this is going to be some type of a “sugar daddy” AU. But I’m kinda aiming to break some common tropes I often see with Eren/Levi + sugar daddy dynamics (not that these tropes are bad, but they are just very common). It’s not actually going to be the centerpiece of their dynamic, but more of a symptom of some of the underlying issues they have as individuals. Something to work through as they navigate through the complications of their relationship, while learning to be more at peace with themselves and the world around them. Basically, I want this to be a “more than meets the eye” kind of story. 
> 
> If you’re looking for the common sugar daddy Eren/Levi tropes this might not be the fic for you, but if you’re wanting to try something with a bit of a different flavor, I’m hopeful that this can appease the palate.
> 
> Huge thank you to [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22) for the beta! <3

The velocity at which Levi’s hand hit the dismiss button on his alarm was enough to knock the object down to the floor. It was Friday, and he was feeling completely over the work week. This week in particular had been excruciating for Levi between working with three separate projects and having them all be due that day. He wondered every day why he didn’t take that personal trainer position he’d been offered a few years back. Surely it was less stressful than punching numbers into spreadsheets, working with disorganized data, and crunching time constantly to get things done.

Still, making close to triple digits wasn’t anything Levi had the right to complain about. So he woke up, took a shower and got ready. 

As he looked in the mirror while brushing his teeth it hit him that the bags under his eyes were starting to become more obvious. He looked tired, and feared he was starting to just look plain old. It felt unacceptable to him, given he was only going to be turning 35 this year. That wasn’t even old, he had to remind himself, but one year closer to 40 sounded awful. 

“What do you think, Mittens? Do I still look good enough to bring someone home?” He looked down at his cat, a green-eyed, white-pawed black cat he’d saved from the shelter a couple of years ago. The cat of course couldn’t give Levi an answer, so Levi simply sighed and patted her on the head. “Let’s get you some food before I go,” he said as he headed into the kitchen to open a can of cat food.

He wasn’t particularly lonely, and he didn’t care all that much about being in a relationship. Still, the older he got, the more he realized that a little companionship once and a while wouldn’t hurt anything. Even if it was just a good one-night fuck. His own hand was sure as hell starting to bore him, and he was certain he’d sifted through all the good material to be had on PornHub by now.

Still, the concept of fucking someone he didn’t even know wasn’t ideal. 

He supposed it really didn’t matter anyway. Work had him too wound up to enjoy much of anything lately. He let out a sigh as he slipped on his jacket and headed out the door. 

* * *

“Take the weekend off,” Hange insisted after listening to Levi’s woes. “You work yourself way too hard. Keep the computer off, stay out of the office. From the time you leave tonight until Monday morning.”

“It’s really not that simple,” Levi insisted as he pounded away at his keyboard. “Once I get these projects in today, it’s back to the drawing board on the next project tomorrow. The deadline is Wednesday.” 

“Oh for crying out loud, Levi!” Hange exclaimed, swatting Levi’s hand away from the keyboard. “You’re going to work yourself into the grave and regret that you let your whole life pass you by, you know,” they said, voice lowered and more laced with concern now. “You have a partner who can help you pick up some of the slack. I’m sitting right next to you.”

Levi sighed as he pushed Hange’s hand away from the keyboard so he could start typing again. “I know, Hange.” 

“So take the night off and go do something fun, let me handle the rest.” 

“Not until these projects are turned in.” 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Hange said, firmly placing their hand on Levi’s desktop, demanding his full attention. “You turn in two projects and go home. I’ll get the third. Sound good?” 

Levi stopped to look at Hange and noticed a sternness in their features. He supposed it couldn’t be helped and let out a sigh. “Fine.”

“Good!” Hange exclaimed, pushing against the surface of Levi’s desk and wheeling away back to their side of the room.

The room fell into remote silence as the two of them went back to concentrating on their work. The hours passed, and Levi found himself carding stressed fingers through his hair more often as five o’clock drew near. Just a few more tweaks to this program and he’d finally be granted the sweet relief of sending that final email to his bosses. 

When he finally, gratifyingly pressed that send button, Hange didn’t miss a beat and chimed in immediately, “Have you heard of Rumble?” 

“What, like the word?” Levi asked, confused. 

“No, it’s a nightclub,” Hange elaborated. “Specifically it’s meant to cater to queer and genderqueer individuals. Like us.” 

“Hange, you know I’m not into--”

“You should give it a try,” Hange insisted as they turned around in their chair to make eye contact. “They have a really cool set up, and if you’re going just to look for a hookup, they have this whole bracelet system that really helps people pinpoint who might be a good fit for each other. Complementary personalities considered, of course.”

“I never said I was looking for a hookup,” Levi insisted. 

“There’s a lot more to do there than just drink and dance. They have a billiard room, beer pong, even an arcade room. There’s food. Really delicious food. And some dancers, if you’re into that kind of thing. On Saturday nights they host drag shows.” 

“Oi, I get it,” Levi said as he grabbed his jacket and threw it on. “The place is ‘lit’ or whatever it is kids are saying these days.”

“Look, I know you’re really picky and reserved, but you really should learn to let loose once and awhile, you know? Go get drunk, play some pinball, take a cute person home and get laid. Goodness knows you need that last part especially,” Hange ended with a laugh. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Fine, where’s the place?” 

“It’s on the corner of 113th and Rose.” 

“That’s a fucking drive.” Levi grimaced. “I’m not drinking if I have to drive twenty minutes out of my way just to get there.” 

“Uber,” Hange suggested. “You shouldn’t drink and drive anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Levi said, placing his hand on the doorknob. 

“Hope you score big!” Hange laughed as Levi walked through the door. He only replied by giving them the middle finger. 

* * *

"I can't believe you actually suggested going out for a change!" Isabel exclaimed, placing her hands on Levi's shoulders, practically shaking him out of excitement. 

She looked beautiful, wearing a little black dress with high heels and her red hair let down, rather than pulled back into her typical pigtails. Levi could tell Farlan agreed as he pulled her back and held her in an embrace from behind.

"Careful or they'll think you're with him and not me." He chuckled as he playfully kissed her cheek. "I'm sure he'd like to get some tonight."

Levi scoffed. "You guys are reading the situation wrong. Hange just insisted I let loose for a change and recommended this place. I'm not here trying to find strangers to fuck."

"Let's get him so drunk he forgot he said that," Isabel whispered into Farlan's ear, although intentionally loud enough so Levi would hear her joke. 

"Don't you guys think it's weird to initiate someone else's sex life?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. "I certainly don't make it a point to get you two all over each other."

"Well, we don't need you for that!" Isabel laughed. 

"Not everyone socially repressed like you," Farlan said, smiling at Levi. "Just try to have some fun for a change. Whatever happens tonight, happens."

Levi grimaced and turned around to face the front of the line where they were waiting to get in. Fortunately the line wasn't super long, although the crowd ahead of him came off as a bit obnoxious. A huge group of college kids, presumably, out to have a good time on a Friday night. 

He observed them quietly as Farlan and Isabel got caught up in their own conversation. A boy and girl in the crowd who were obviously the jokesters of the group were the most lively, garnering the most attention and laughs from everyone else. There were a couple more reserved girls in the group as well, a pair of men who couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and a pair of women who likewise stayed stubbornly embraced. And then there was a tall kid, rather attractive, with long hair pulled back who seemed generally disinterested in what was going on, but still gave his friends a faint smile here and there. 

Levi felt like he could relate to that guy. 

He watched as the group slowly trickled into the club past the greeter at the door, getting their wallets out and handing cash and their I.D.'s over in order to proceed. The tall kid ended up falling in line ahead of Levi, and appeared to have run into a problem. 

"Hey, you coming?" A dark-haired Asian girl asked him as she stopped at the door. 

"You guys go ahead. I guess I forgot to grab my cash…" the kid trailed off, searching his pockets one last time. 

"Well, we can leave if you can't get in," the girl suggested. 

"You've been looking forward to this all week, Mikasa. Just go."

_ Do none of these kids have any spare cash to offer their friend? _ Levi wondered. 

Impatient with the continued delay, and perhaps feeling a bit sorry for the guy, Levi pulled out his wallet and butted in. "I'll cover the kid." 

"No… sir, you don't have to do that..." The guy said hesitantly. 

"Too late, already paid for," Levi said as he shoved him forward. "Go have fun."

"Thanks," the stranger replied, although seemingly still reluctant to have accepted the help. He quickly caught up to his friends and disappeared into the building.

"The Scrooge has a heart after all," Isabel joked. Levi rolled his eyes. 

Once they entered they proceeded through a short hallway leading to what was something like a reception room. There was a sign above the door with a color code guide for the bracelets that the club provided. 

"Let's see…" Isabel trailed off as she eyed over the options. "Farlan, you and me should take white," she continued as she slid two white bracelets off of the wire hanger rack. "Levi…"

"It's fine, Iz," Levi said, waving his hand dismissively. "I don't need to wear one." 

"Ah!" Isabel exclaimed, completely ignoring him. "Pan bracelet. And you should take orange, too." 

Levi looked up at the color code board and groaned when he spotted the orange color splash, the word “verse” printed boldly next to it.

"No," he said sternly. "Why would you remember something I drunkenly confessed to you over ten years ago?"

"What, that you go both ways? Wear blue if you prefer, then. That was your preference, right?" 

“For fuck’s sake, how much do you remember me saying that night!?”

Isabel gave Levi a cheeky grin, and he reluctantly looked back up at the board to the blue color splash. Big bold letters spelling “bottom” clawing their way into the pit of Levi’s mortified soul.

"Just give me the pan bracelet and let's get on with it already," he grumbled, taking the multicolor object from Isabel's hand.

The interior was huge, with a number of bars against each wall and a huge dance floor in the middle. To the left if the room was also an area where Levi spotted dancers, both men and women. There were two stories to the building, and from what Levi could tell there was a fifth bar up top. He figured that was the more calm and relaxed part of the place. 

"You wanna go up there first until you loosen up a bit?" Farlan asked loudly, trying not to have his voice drowned out by the pulsing music. Levi nodded. 

He led the way up the stairs and the three of them took a seat at the bar and bought some drinks. It was much more quiet and intimate upstairs, despite still being able to hear the club music playing below. Levi definitely preferred it.

"So you guys gonna go dance?" Levi asked after downing a screwdriver. He looked over as Isabel got up and leaned on the edge of the balcony, looking down. 

"Yeah," Farlan said. "She's been looking forward to it since you called us." 

"Go have fun, then," Levi encouraged. "We're not getting any younger." 

"You okay just hanging up here by yourself?" Farlan asked, hesitant to leave his friend behind. 

Levi looked around, wondering if there was anything interesting to look at or anyone intriguing to mingle with. He caught sight of some of those kids from that group in the line and sighed in disappointment. If only he was the type of person who actually liked club dancing. The thought made him shudder. 

"I'll be fine."

"C'mon Farlan! I wanna dance!" Isabel exclaimed as she dragged Farlan off his chair. 

"Text me if you go anywhere or leave or something okay!?" Farlan shouted over the music as Isabel continued to pull him along. Levi simply gave Farlan a thumbs up before turning back around to face the bar counter. 

He ordered another screwdriver and started sipping away at it, mindlessly watching the football game playing on the television. 

Suddenly, he noticed a figure sit down next to him and looked over. It was that kid from earlier who couldn't get in. Levi faced the other way in hopes that he wouldn't be recognised. 

"Hey," the stranger said as he tapped on Levi's arm. Levi grimaced before turning his face toward the young man. "I just wanted to thank you for earlier."

"Wasn't a big deal," Levi replied, hoping that would be the extent of the exchange. But he heard the stranger chuckle.

"You look as enthused as I feel about being here." 

"A coworker suggested I check the place out," Levi replied, turning his face back toward the man. "A few more drinks and maybe I’ll look and feel a little more enthused." He glanced at the guy's wrist and saw him donning the colors of the bisexual pride flag. 

"Honestly, I wouldn't have been too upset if I couldn't come in," the stranger admitted. "I'm Eren, by the way." 

And with that, Levi knew he was doomed to be locked into conversation. 

"Levi." 

"Nice to meet you," Eren replied, a half-smile forming on his face. 

"Yeah," Levi said. "I know this is really blunt, but if you're looking to get laid tonight, I'm probably not gonna be the right guy to put your effort into. I'm not a huge fan of hooking up with total strangers."

It wasn't that the guy didn't look totally fuckable, but Levi also had many reservations about allowing just anyone to be intimate with him like that. He doesn’t know where they’ve been or who they’ve been with. Perfectly good reasons to be skeptical. 

"No," Eren said, raising his hands defensively. "I didn't come here for that. Just got dragged along by my friends is all." 

Levi looked back over to where he saw the group initially. The space was empty. 

"I think they abandoned you," he teased. 

"Nah," Eren replied, tracing a finger on the bar counter. "Just went to dance." 

"You should join them," Levi insisted. 

"I hate dancing. Especially club dancing," Eren confessed, now leaning with his elbow propped on the counter. "It's all hot and sweaty and feels unnatural for me. And it's like, just cut to the chase and go fuck already." 

"Heh,” Levi gave a half-smile. “That makes two of us, then."

"Hoping the night goes fast, honestly," Eren said, lips contorting into a pout. 

"Have a drink or two. Easier to ride things out that way," Levi recommended. 

"Well, you see, I can't." Eren chuckled nervously. "Because I left all my cash at home." 

Levi sighed. This kid was hopeless. "What do you like? Beer? Shots? Mixed drinks? Water?" 

"No, don't worry about it." 

"Hey, bartender," Levi said as he flagged down the girl working the counter. "Two shots of tequila please." 

"Really… I don't need you to--"

"We're both just sitting here like a couple of brooding assholes. Let me buy you a couple drinks, for fuck's sake." Levi wasn't sure if this is what Hange meant by letting loose--well, he knew it wasn't--but it was better than sitting there while his friends were bumping and grinding on the dance floor.

Besides, Eren wasn't so bad to look at, he supposed. 

"Fine," Eren said, finally accepting Levi's generosity. "Why don't we play 21 questions then. Let's leave the club tonight as something better than strangers." 

"I'm still not down to fuck." 

"Not my intent." Eren shook his head, seemingly annoyed that Levi brought the topic up again. "Any kinds of questions that are off limits?”

“Fuck it,” Levi replied before chugging his shot. “Might as well just lay it all out there, right?”

Eren started off by asking simple and generic questions, like what Levi does for work, favorite food, favorite music and so on. Levi did the same in return, learning that Eren was a psychology major in his third year, enjoyed the metal genre, considered himself an atheist, was a fan of sweet foods. Levi surprisingly found him quite interesting. 

“So why’d you decide to major in psychology?” He asked on his tenth question. By now they’d already shared several shots, and were instead sipping on mixed drinks of their choice. Levi’s head was finally starting to spin in that pleasant, drunken way. He could tell Eren was feeling it too.

“My dad really wants me to become a doctor,” Eren started, twirling his finger around on the counter. Suddenly Levi realized that Eren was somehow a lot closer to him. “He’s a family practitioner so I think that’s what he had in mind for me, but I find psychology fascinating, and I think if I can help people overcome mental obstacles, that’s just as important as healing the body. It’s something I think I can enjoy while also not disappointing my dad.”

_ He's smart _ , Levi thought. Somehow, Eren just got infinitely more attractive. 

“My brother made it pretty big, so I feel like I have at least  _ some _ expectations to live up to so I’m not forever stuck in his shadow, you know?” Eren continued, inching his fingers further toward Levi’s hand. 

“And what does your brother do?” Levi asked, closing the gap between their hands and allowing their fingers to brush up against each other. He realized his buzz was getting the better of him, and he surprisingly didn’t care. 

“He’s the star pitcher for the Titans,” Eren said, now resting his hand on top of Levi’s. “Zeke Yeager, have you heard of him?”

Never a fan of baseball, Levi shook his head. “Nope. So your last name is Yeager?”

“Yep.”

“Has a nice ring to it,” Levi admitted as he fully interlaced all of their fingers together. 

Eren scooted his barstool just a bit closer, face inching further toward Levi’s. “So, when you’re with another guy, are you a top or a bottom?” he asked in an almost-whisper, finally daring to dive into more intimate territory. 

Levi hesitated for a moment, looking down at their hands and then back up to meet Eren’s eyes. He really didn’t intend to hook up with anyone tonight and he knew that he should be firm about it, but damn if those grey eyes weren’t captivating him now in his drunken state. And damn Eren for moving closer to him, because the kid smelled amazing, and the electric pull that Levi could feel between the two of them, inching them together bit by bit, was starting to overwhelm him. 

“Verse,” Levi confessed. “Just depends on my mood and my partner.”

Eren chuckled. “I’m the same.”

Levi pulled their hands closer to him, forcing Eren to lean forward so Levi could whisper in his ear. “So are you the kind of guy who likes it nice and gentle, or do you like it rough?” 

He heard Eren’s breath hitch, and suddenly Levi felt him gently bite and tug on his earlobe playfully before Eren whispered back, voice rasping, “I love it rough.” 

He knew that it was the alcohol clouding his judgement, but the painfully hard erection in Levi’s pants was demanding his attention. This guy was really sexy in his drunken haze, and even though Levi knew everyone would give him shit for it later, he decided he didn’t want to throw this opportunity away. The chemistry was clearly there, and he knew Eren was feeling it too. 

Let loose, right? 

“Wanna go back to my place?” He asked, boldly sliding a hand up Eren’s thigh, pausing just as he met the crease of Eren’s groin. 

“Thought you weren’t down to fuck.” Eren chuckled. 

“Changed my mind.” 

* * *

Once Levi unlocked the door to his house, it was all over for them. He felt strong arms reach around and under him, back slamming against the wall before he could even register that he was being lifted up. And Eren firmly locked their lips together, tongues pressing against each other as Levi gripped the back of Eren’s shirt, legs wrapped around his waist. 

“You gonna fuck me good?” Levi asked, giving Eren a challenging smile. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Eren smirked, accepting Levi’s challenge. 

“Good,” Levi said, pulling Eren back in to lock lips again.

There wasn't any grace in the way their clothes came off, leaving a trail behind them as they staggered into Levi's bedroom. Eren pushed Levi firmly on the bed, kneeling over him to lock lips again. Levi could feel Eren's precum dripping onto his thigh. 

"You're leaking," Levi pointed out, biting his bottom lip. 

"Oh, am I?" Eren teased, swiping his precum off of Levi's leg and then licking it off his finger. "My bad."

_ Holy fuck _ , was all that went through Levi's head, his cock twitching, aching to be touched. He looked down at Eren who'd started kissing and sucking his way from Levi's neck to his belly. He'd have marks for a week. He was too drunk to care. 

"How bad do you want me to suck on that thick cock?" Eren asked, cupping Levi's balls and only allowing the sides of his fingers to trace along Levi's dick. Such a fucking tease. 

"I don't just want you to suck on it," Levi said, propping himself on his elbows so he could look at Eren from a better angle. "I want you to  _ choke _ on it." 

"Fuck," Eren breathed. "You're a bossy one, huh?"

"You seem capable," Levi said, carding his fingers through the fringe falling out of Eren's pulled back hair. "Now put that dick in your mouth."

Everything after that was a blur. The way Eren took Levi's cock all the way down to the base, the way he started invading Levi with his fingers and his tongue, the way Eren flipped him onto his stomach and pushed in hard and fast. 

Levi felt like he could die from the pleasure as Eren was hitting his sweet spot over and over. Hands fisted into the sheets. Breaths and moans and impatient slaps to Levi's ass fell thick into the air. The smell of sex permeated everything. It was far more intoxicating than alcohol.

It was when Eren flipped Levi onto his back again so they could kiss each other, while Eren thrust into him without mercy, that Levi finally started to come completely undone. The only word he could remember was Eren's name as it spilled out of his lips over and over until he finally came.

Levi wasn't sure how long it took before sleep took over, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt so relaxed and fulfilled. 

The last thing he could recall was looking at Eren's smile before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hungover Eren wakes up in Levi's house with a foggy memory. Regretful that he can't recall everything, he's determined to stay in touch with Levi so they can experience each other at least once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I wanted to thank everyone for their lovely comments! It means a lot and it's really keeping me excited to move forward with this story! I've written a few chapters ahead, so things just need to be edited and beta'd properly and they should be posted in a relatively timely manner. Hopefully I can keep up the momentum and update regularly. 
> 
> A special thanks to [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22) and [attraversiamo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/profile) for the beta! <3 <3

Eren woke up with a throbbing head, light assaulting his eyes as he forced them open. The ache he felt on his hip bones left him never wanting to move from the comfortable bed he was lying in, but the need for coffee was overwhelming. He checked the clock sitting across the way from him, wincing when he realized it was already 10:30 in the morning.

He propped himself up onto his elbows and looked at the nightstand on his side of the bed, noticing that his phone, wallet and keys had been placed there. He didn't remember putting them there the night before. Perhaps it was Levi who set them down. He wasn't in the room anymore; maybe he cleaned up the mess they left behind. 

Eren felt a pang of regret. He didn't remember much after making it into Levi's house. All he could hope was that in his drunken haze he had performed well for the man. A damn shame, really. Eren found the guy incredibly sexy. 

He placed his hand on his head and let out a groan, forcing himself to sit up and get his body moving. And that's when nausea hit him. He found himself practically sprinting into the bathroom to bury his head in the toilet.  _ This is what you get for drinking liquor _ , he thought to himself miserably as he got it all out of his system. He'd always been a beer drinker. It never left him feeling like this. 

After he flushed and cleaned up, his eyes caught sight of the mouthwash on the bathroom counter. He hoped Levi wouldn't get upset if he used it, but the taste in his mouth just had to go.

As he left the bathroom, his phone started ringing on the nightstand and he hurried over to pick it up. 

"Eren," said Mikasa on the other line, concern in her tone as Eren expected. "You completely disappeared on us last night. You okay?"

"Yeah," Eren said, throat still raspy from his trip to the toilet. "I guess I ended up going home with someone." 

"You don't even remember?" 

"Bits and pieces. I got pretty hammered last night." 

"Alright. Well don't forget we were going to have dinner at your parents' house tonight.”

"I know."

"Drink water," Mikasa said firmly. "Love you. Get home safe." 

"Love you too. I'll be home soon." 

After ending the call, he searched around in hopes that he would find his clothes lying around somewhere, but they weren’t anywhere to be found. A robe hung from the edge of the bedframe and he decided it was better than going out into the house stark naked to find Levi, so he decided to put it on until he recovered his clothes.

The robe barely went past mid-thigh when he put it on and it was a tight fit on his arms too. He had to remind himself how short Levi was. 

He walked over to the window to look outside. It was a two-story house and he admired the well polished lawn and garden, the perfectly paved driveway that led into what Eren assumed was a garage beneath him. 

He could kick himself for not even having a memory of the house he walked into last night. 

When he left the bedroom, he walked through the hallway and down the stairs, hoping to find the kitchen and catch a whiff of coffee. Instead, he heard rapid typing on a keyboard coming from a room to his left toward the front door of the house. 

He walked over to the room’s opening and poked his head in. Levi was sitting at a desk with two monitors placed on top of it. Spreadsheets and some other program were up on both screens and Levi seemed to be typing away at some kind of code. Eren didn’t understand anything that he was looking at. The man’s hair was still mussed from sleep and from what Eren could tell, he was also wearing a robe of his own. 

Eren finally cleared his throat, hoping to get Levi’s attention. Levi stopped what he was doing and spun around in his chair. 

“You’re finally awake,” he said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Eren made it a point not to try and look to see what was hanging between them underneath the robe. “You look like shit.”

Eren combed his fingers through the loose fringe falling out of his bun, a little ashamed of his disheveled appearance. He felt he was probably a huge disappointment to the man. “Really hungover,” he said. “Got any coffee?” 

“Sorry,” Levi said, looking sympathetic. “I have a sensitivity to it. So it’s just tea for me.” 

“Ugh, okay,” Eren groaned, holding a hand to his forehead again. “Is it ok if I have some?” 

“You should drink water,” Levi suggested as he stood up from his chair.

Eren followed him down the hallway and through the living area into the kitchen. “What happened to my clothes?” He asked. 

“I’m washing them,” Levi replied, pulling a water pitcher out of the fridge and pouring a cup for Eren. “You look just fine without them anyway,” he continued as he handed the cup over, eyeing Eren up and down. “Robe’s a little small on you, though.”

“Thought you weren’t down with fucking strangers,” Eren teased with a lazy chuckle as he took the cup from Levi’s hands. 

“Got a little too drunk, I guess,” Levi said with a shrug as he leaned back against the island counter.

“So are you rich or something?” Eren asked after taking a drink of his water. “This is a nice house.” 

“Upper middle class I suppose,” Levi said, turning his attention out the window. “The house is too big for me.” 

“Why didn’t you get something smaller then?” Eren questioned. He felt really awkward trying to spark conversation without the influence of alcohol. Even more so when he considered he was balls deep in the man’s ass a few hours ago. 

He wished he could have remembered more of it.

“I planned on a family when I got it,” Levi replied as he carded fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face only for the locks to fall right back into place. He looked pretty sexy doing that, Eren thought. “Feel free to hang out and watch the t.v. or something while your clothes are drying. I need to get back to my work. I can get you back home when your clothes are done.”

Levi stood back upright and made his way out of the kitchen. Sipping away at his water, Eren looked out the window at the rather large backyard to the house. It was kept up well, but aside from a grill and a small patio table, there wasn’t much going on. It would have been the perfect place for a child’s play structure or something. He wondered if Levi had a person he was planning on building a future with once, and if so, what happened. 

Something small and fuzzy rubbed up against his legs and he looked down. It was a black cat, purring and circling around Eren. It was cute, and Eren gave a small smile to it as he bent down to give it a few gentle strokes. But the cat only stuck around for a short time before walking away into the other room. 

As he finished up drinking his water, he thought back on the club and how well him and Levi seemed to get along. He didn’t originally have the intent to leave that club with anyone, yet Levi had somehow captivated him enough that he was willing to put himself out there in a way he never had before. It aggravated him how fuzzy it all was to him, and he really, desperately wanted another chance to experience how Levi felt, what it was like to be skin to skin with him, what it was like to press their lips together.

Determined to try and have another go at this, Eren walked back into the office where Levi was typing away at his computer again. “Hey,” he said, voice more confident now than the first time he walked in

“Yeah?” Levi said, turning his chair back around to face him. 

“We’re not gonna talk about what happened last night or anything?” Eren asked, eyeing Levi cautiously. 

“It was a one-night stand,” Levi said, crossing his arms as he met Eren’s eyes. “What’s there to discuss?” 

“Was I that disappointing?” Eren asked with a pout, certain that Levi’s dismissiveness was due to Eren being completely forgettable. “I mean, it’s been a while since I’ve had sex, but--”

“Trust me, you were anything but disappointing,” Levi interrupted, firm and honest. “But talking about it is going to turn the night into something it wasn’t.” 

“I don’t even remember much,” Eren confessed. “It’s just small pieces of things here and there.” 

“Probably best to keep it that way,”

“What if I said I wanted to do it again?” Eren asked. He felt his cheeks grow hot, feeling vulnerable and a bit embarrassed. 

“In theory I’m interested, but it’s best if we don’t,” Levi insisted. 

“Why not?” Eren asked, determined to push the matter. 

“It’s complicated,” Levi said, not giving anything away. 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Eren said, walking slowly across the room toward Levi. “I’m just asking for one more time.” He leaned down, hands pressed on the armrests of Levi’s desk chair, his face mere centimeters away from Levi’s. “I want to go home remembering what it was like,” he said quietly, lips almost brushing up against Levi’s, “to be inside of you, fucking you senseless.”

Levi’s reaction was almost instantaneous, pushing against Eren as he shot out of his chair until Eren’s back was pressed firm against the wall. He was pulled down into a passionate kiss, Levi’s hand snaked around the back of his neck. Eren almost felt as though Levi was just as desperate and needy for this as him. 

He let out a moan when he felt Levi untying his robe, his growing erection taking precedence over everything else. When the robe fell to the ground, Eren pulled back, smirking at Levi. “Does this mean--”

“My ass hurts,” Levi confessed. “I’m not interested in fucking right now.” He kissed Eren’s neck, down his pecs, his stomach, all the way down to the coarse hairs leading from Eren’s belly button to his cock.

Eren could feel an odd sense of pride swell in his chest at Levi’s admission that Eren basically did a number on his ass the night before. Although the feeling was quickly washed away, replaced with something far more lustful as Levi took Eren into his mouth. “Oh…” Eren let out a shaky breath. 

Levi looked gorgeous from this angle, and Eren was captivated by the show unfolding before his eyes. The way Levi looked up at him while he moaned around his cock, the way that he’d pull off and lick up the shaft, the almost mischievous glint in his eyes as he cupped Eren’s balls and massaged his perineum. 

Eventually, Eren had a strong urge to take control, hand firmly gripping at Levi’s hair as he started to shallowly thrust into Levi’s mouth. “God, yeah…” he said with a hiss. “Take that cock in nice and deep…” 

It didn’t take much after that before Eren felt himself come completely undone, letting out a moan as he spilled himself inside of Levi’s mouth. His sensitive cock twitched as Levi gave it one last playful lick after swallowing down Eren’s cum.

Levi gave Eren a smirk, quirking a playful eyebrow as he said, “You sure evoke the name of God a lot for someone who claims to be atheist.” 

Eren blushed, ready to give Levi a retort when he heard the loud buzzing of Levi’s dryer go off. The two of them both turned their attention out to the hallway. “I better get those,” Levi said as he started to stand up.

“Hey,” Eren said as Levi got off of his knees. “Do you wanna exchange numbers?” 

“I don’t think a blowjob is enough to warrant a proposition to stay in touch,” Levi said dismissively, crossing his arms and turning his attention back to the door. “You think we’re gonna end up dating or something? No.” Eren noticed the small blush that peppered his cheeks. It was cute. 

“It’s not that,” Eren said. “You’re… Well…” Why was he struggling to find the words? “It seemed like we had a good time last night?” 

“Yes,” Levi answered. “We did.”

“Why don’t we hook up again sometime then?”

Levi sighed. “I don’t even know you, Eren.” 

“Maybe you don’t, but I know you can feel this chemistry too,” Eren said, tracing a hand down Levi’s body only to stop right above his dick. “I can tell you’re hard.” 

Levi paused, leaning a head into Eren’s chest, grabbing hold of Eren’s hand as though he wanted to guide it down just a bit further. But he didn’t.

“I’m getting your clothes,” Levi said, backing away from Eren. “Once you’re dressed I’m taking you home.” 

Eren’s shoulders drooped as Levi exited the room and he was left feeling defeated. Maybe it was because he’d never had a one night stand before and he didn’t really know how to handle the situation. Maybe there was really something about Levi that he felt a connection to. He didn’t quite understand it, but he knew he wanted to see Levi again after today. 

* * *

The drive home was awkward. The two of them remained totally silent, with Eren only pointing out where to turn here and there. It was a twenty minute drive to his apartment from the suburbs--way too fucking long for this. 

When Levi pulled up to the complex, he finally let out a breath, ready to say something. But Eren didn’t give him a chance to speak, and instead blurted out, “Are you sure you don’t want to exchange numbers?” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Levi said. 

“You know, we never did finish our game.” It was a lame excuse, but also not a lie. 

“What, 21 questions? I figured that was just your way of getting me to cave in and drop my pants for you.” His tone was lighthearted, but Eren felt accused by the words anyway. 

“That really wasn’t my intention,” he defended himself. “I really did just want to get to know you. You seemed interesting, and relatable.” 

“I think you’re interesting, too.” Levi said it quietly, as though he didn’t want Eren to hear it, and yet longed for him to at the same time.

“So, can we exchange numbers then? We don’t even have to do anything or hang out. I’ll just text you or whatever,” Eren insisted. 

“Eren, I’m turning 35 in December,” Levi said sternly. “I have a very demanding job, demanding hours, demanding bosses. I just don’t have the time.”

“Well, I’m busy too,” Eren insisted, “with college courses, homework, a job to help pay the rent. I just thought maybe we could stay in touch. Maybe eventually we could hook up again sometime after knowing more about each other.”

“What, like fuck buddies?” Levi asked, meeting Eren’s eyes. 

“Something like that, sure.” 

Levi paused, and it seemed that he was truly considering the option, but he just wasn’t willing to give into it. Eren finally decided to grab the pen he saw in Levi’s cup holder and pulled Levi’s hand toward him. 

“Here,” he said as he scribbled his phone number onto Levi’s palm. “Just think about it. It seemed like we had a really good time last night, and I’d like to have another chance to experience that with you, if you’ll let me.” 

He pulled the handle on the car door to open it and moved to step out when Levi interrupted him. “Hey.” 

When Eren turned his head to ask “what,” Levi unexpectedly pulled him in for a kiss. It was gentle and soft, almost as though Levi hesitated at the last second but felt he had to see it through. When Eren pulled away, he looked at Levi adoringly. “Does that mean you’ll think about it?” 

“I’ll think about it,” Levi replied.

“Okay,” Eren smiled before he finally left the car. 

He was sad to watch Levi pull away, but if that kiss meant anything, he’d likely be hearing from Levi again soon. The thought had butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, and he let a big, stupid grin form from ear to ear as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. 

“I’m home, Mikasa,” Eren said loudly as he walked in. 

“Was the person at least hot!?” Mikasa shouted from down the hall. Eren figured she was studying or playing an online game. He pinched the bridge of his nose, embarrassed that she asked such a thing.

“Of course he was,” Eren replied as he walked down the hall to greet her in her room. “Really short, but I’d say I scored pretty good.” He cringed at his own word choice.  _ Scored? What am I, a fuck boy now? _

“I’m surprised you decided to sit and talk with someone last night.” Mikasa smiled as she turned her head to look at Eren. “Figured you would have disappeared into the arcade room while we all danced.” 

“It was that guy who paid my way in,” Eren confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I saw him sitting alone at the bar upstairs.” 

“Oh,” Mikasa replied, turning her desk chair to face Eren fully. “I hope he was nice at least. He seemed a bit grumpy at the door.”

“I don’t think he really wanted to be there,” said Eren. “His coworker or someone told him to try it out and I think he went out of obligation or something.” He walked into the room and plopped down onto Mikasa’s bed, facing the ceiling. “But he was nice. He’s the only reason I was able to get shitfaced to begin with.” 

“Eren,” said Mikasa, a little more concern in her tone than before, “how much did he spend on you? We both know you’re a heavyweight drinker. Takes a lot to get you blackout drunk. Did he slip something into your drink?” 

“He wasn’t trying to take advantage of me or anything, and he definitely didn’t put something in my drink,” Eren replied, instantly feeling defensive about the guy. “Actually, he kept insisting that he wasn’t interested in hooking up at all.”

“And yet you guys did,” Mikasa said, an accusatory finger pointing at Eren. 

Eren turned to his side to face her. “I think that was my fault.” 

Mikasa shook her head and looked at Eren pensively. “And then you didn’t even remember it.” 

“Oh fuck off.” Eren laughed, throwing a pillow at Mikasa’s face before getting up. “I’m gonna go take a shower and get ready.” 

Mikasa laughed too, wrapping her arms around the pillow. “Don’t get so drunk next time.” 

Eren playfully flipped her off before leaving the room. 

* * *

It was hard for Eren to stay focused during dinner. Thoughts about Levi and whether he’d message him kept racing through his mind. And he knew that it came off as rude, but he couldn’t help but keep checking his phone every few minutes. Eventually, Mikasa grabbed it from his hands and threw it into her purse to get him to stop. 

“You haven’t seen your parents in a month. Stop it,” she scolded him with a whisper. “If he texts you it’ll still be on your phone when we leave.” 

Eren sighed.

“Classes are going well I hope?” Grisha asked after swallowing down a bite of food. 

“Still pulling A’s,” Eren answered, twirling spaghetti around on his fork before taking a bite. 

“That’s so good!” Carla smiled. “You’re making us so proud, Eren.” 

The praise was nice to hear, and Eren found himself smiling wide. 

They continued to catch up; Eren asked about his dad’s practice, and his mom raved about a new book club that she joined. It was a peaceful evening, and Eren found himself cherishing it a lot more now that he wasn’t preoccupied with his phone and whether Levi would end up texting him. 

Once dinner was over, Mikasa suddenly started blushing, seemingly repressing a smile. Eren had almost forgotten that Mikasa wanted to have dinner tonight to make her big announcement.

“What’s up, Mikasa?” Carla asked. 

A big grin spread across Mikasa’s face. “I have some news.” She paused, probably trying to soak in the feeling of anticipation as she read Carla and Grisha’s expressions. “Jean proposed!” 

“Oh honey, that’s so great!” Carla smiled, reaching a hand out to hold Mikasa’s. 

“Congratulations, Mikasa,” Grisha said, smiling equally as warmly as Carla. 

Eren gave her a knowing smile to let her know he was happy for her. He knew words weren’t needed between the two of them right now. This moment was meant for Mikasa and her godparents, and they had plenty of good things to say. 

The two of them helped Carla clean up the kitchen and dining room once everything was wrapped up. While washing the dishes, Eren and Mikasa started blowing soap bubbles at each other while Carla begged them to stop lest they get the counters all sticky. They laughed and promised to clean up the soap residue once they were done sifting through the dishes. Eren felt a sense of nostalgia, a reminder of simpler times when they lived together under this roof.

Mikasa held up her promise to clean up, but Eren found himself distracted by the sudden whirring in his pocket. He retreated to the bathroom to check the message on his phone and found it was from a number he didn’t recognize.

_ You’re a persistent bastard, you know that? _

Eren’s face widened into a huge grin at the words, and he took a few minutes before he finally figured out what to say back, saving Levi’s contact information to his phone in the meantime.

_ I bet you think it’s sexy. ;) _

He blushed after he hit send, a little embarrassed after the matter. Levi was probably just going to write him off as some dumb college kid afterall.

Soon after he left the bathroom, he and Mikasa said their goodbyes to his parents and headed home. During the ride, Eren and Mikasa mainly talked about how good his parents looked and raved about Carla’s cooking. They talked a little bit about Mikasa’s engagement and how happy she was to the response Eren’s parents had toward it. He was happy for her, proud that the pieces of her life were falling together so nicely. Soon she would be married and a registered nurse, ready to buy a house and start a family with someone who she not only loved, but who adored her back.

A part of his stomach sank, wondering how long it would be before he could bask in the same elatedness that she was currently experiencing. Romance wasn’t a focal desire for Eren, but he hoped it would be something that was a part of his life someday. 

With those thoughts, he felt his phone vibrate again.

_ I might. You free again next Friday? _

Eren regretted being in the car with Mikasa in that moment, because he wanted to yell in excitement more than anything. Levi took up his offer after all. Maybe he couldn’t have romance just yet, but a regular sex partner (and a hot one at that) wasn’t anything to complain about.

_ Not anymore. ;D _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to navigate through his baggage as he opens up to the idea of getting together with Eren again. Once he reaches out, the two of them quickly start to explore their physical chemistry together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who left lovely comments on the last chapter!! <3 <3
> 
> This chapter is... pretty heavy on the smut but after this is a lot more relationship development and character exposition, so look forward to that. (Is it a good time for me to confess I'm a damn perv or does my fic... ficography speak for itself lmao)
> 
> Thanks so much to [omglevixeren](http://omglevixeren.tumblr.com) for the beta! <3

The morning after Levi brought Eren home from the club had been incredibly serene. When he’d woken up, he found himself staring at Eren’s peaceful face, stray hairs from his bun falling across his forehead. Levi used one finger to brush the strands back and away, admiring Eren’s jawline and soft cheekbones. The way the sunrise beamed into the window and lit up Eren’s skin made him look almost ethereal, and Levi felt grateful to wake up to the sight. 

It was odd how peaceful it was to look at a practical stranger this way. As if Eren somehow belonged there, though it didn’t make sense.

Perhaps it was just his loneliness catching up with him. It’d been years since he was intimate with anyone. Maybe sleeping with Eren only served as a temporary bandaid, something to patch up the cracks, to help alleviate the ache in Levi’s heart. As much as Levi would love to ask Eren for more of his time, a college kid as gorgeous and lively as him would never work with a stuffy old workaholic. Eren had places to go and goals to pursue. Levi had hit a wall years ago.

It was best to rip the bandaid off quickly.

After some time, Levi finally decided to get up. He picked up all the dirty clothes left behind from the night before, removed the important stuff from Eren's pockets, and headed down the stairs. After throwing the clothes in the laundry, he went into his office to start on his work. 

Once he sat down, he realized just how sore his ass was. Guessed that’s how he really knew the sex was good.

It was around eight o’clock--about a half hour into Levi starting his work--that his phone started buzzing on his desk. Hange. He had half a mind to ignore the call, but answered anyway. 

“Why do I see you in the spreadsheet!?” The scolding tone on the phone was unmistakable. “I said to stay offline.” 

“It’s fine, Hange,” Levi said, rubbing his fingers against his temple. “I went out last night just like you told me to. Ended up having a good time and now I have a damn hangover. Work is a good distraction.” 

“A good time, huh?” Hange asked, taking a sudden interest. “Elaborate.”

“It was nothing,” Levi said, unsure if he wanted to divulge.

“You got laid, didn’t you!?” 

“Maybe.” 

“And I bet you’re feeling so much better this morning,” the smile in Hange’s voice was unmistakable. They always got satisfaction in knowing they were right. But it made Levi’s stomach sink.

“Less tense maybe, but I can’t say I really feel better,” he confessed. 

“Why not?” Hange asked. Their tone quickly became serious. 

“He’s young, Hange,” Levi said as he got up from his chair. He walked over to the door to close it, making sure that if Eren woke up he wouldn’t be able to overhear the conversation. “Just a college kid, probably barely even drinking age. I don’t know, I didn’t even think to ask.”

“I mean it’s not like you would take advantage of someone.” 

“No, that’s not my concern,” said Levi, sitting back down at his desk. “If anything it was the other way around. But we both very much wanted it.” He sighed. “The instant he sat down next to me I should have seen it coming.”

“I mean, you’re both adults,” Hange said. Always trying to be the sensible one. “If it was consensual it’s not that big of a deal. It’s just a one-night stand anyway, right? Kid’ll have a good story to tell about the hot middle aged man he slept with in his college years.” 

“He’s fucking gorgeous, Hange.” Levi winced. Saying it out loud meant he really thought that, and having the thought at all meant that he actually liked the guy. 

“Uh-oh,” Hange teased. “Someone’s got it bad already.”

“I’ve known him for twelve hours, and I like him more than anyone I've met in the last five years. It’s like there’s this connection. Some kind of chemistry or… I don’t know. It’s not logical at all.” Levi sulked in his desk chair, staring out the window and feeling defeated. "Plus, I don’t think I’ve ever been so compatible with someone else in the bedroom, and I only got a small drunken dose of what he’s probably capable of. Maybe it’s just all in my head.”

There was a long pause before Hange finally broke the silence. “Do you want something more to come out of this?” 

"No," Levi said. "It's just a one-night stand. Even if I wanted to stay in touch, the age difference alone would make things complicated."

“Well Levi, all I can say is just do what feels right, ya know?” Hange said, trying to sound encouraging. “Maybe he'll want to stay in touch, even if it's just a sex thing."

“Hange, I wouldn’t have time for that even if I wanted.” 

“You know that’s not true. You’ve never been required to work as hard as you do. I know you over-prioritized providing for a potential family before, but it's in the past,” Hange said. The reminder of Levi’s failed marriage pricked like a needle. “Stop hiding yourself away from living just because you're worried about repeating your mistakes.” 

It wasn’t just that Levi was aware of his own workaholic tendencies, though. He genuinely felt he wouldn’t be enough for Eren--sex only or otherwise. Eren would no doubt get bored one way or another, and Levi would be left feeling lonely again anyway.

There was another long pause as Levi let Hange’s words sink in. Unwilling to continue the conversation, he finally said, “I’ll see you on Monday, Hange,” before ending the call. 

He continued working, pausing only to get some tea and throw Eren’s clothes in the dryer, trying to think of anything but the way some college kid sleeping in his bedroom was making his stomach twist and churn in all the best and worst ways.

When Eren finally came downstairs, Levi did everything he could to keep his composure. But it was hard. 

Eren was wearing Levi's other robe that was probably 3 sizes too small for him, hair a disheveled mess, and somehow Levi found it adorable as hell. He kept that thought to himself, although he didn’t miss the opportunity to give Eren shit for wearing something so ridiculously small. At least Levi could be remembered for having a sense of humor.

But somehow things quickly escalated, and Levi found himself with Eren’s cock shoved down his throat. He cursed himself for giving into the impulse when Eren came back in the room, confident and determined for more. Levi wanted to give that to him, wanted to feel him over and over again. And Eren's pushy nature left Levi wanting more too.

Eren’s interest and determination to stay in touch made Levi all the more conflicted. He knew the fleeting high wouldn’t be worth the pain, and he did his best to resist the temptation. He didn’t want either of them to end up hurting in the end. 

Yet when he dropped Eren off at his apartment, he reluctantly went in for one last kiss. He wanted to feel those lips just one more time. 

Once Levi returned home, he laid down on his couch and stared at the phone number written in black ink that Eren had scribbled on his palm. By the time he'd entered the number and saved it into his contact list he had the damn thing memorized. Still, he hesitated to do anything with it. 

It was when Isabel called him, energetic as always, that he was finally given a push into a definitive--and probably destructive--direction.

"Oh for the love of God, Levi. Just text him!" She shouted on the other line. 

"What happens if he ends up wanting something more serious?" Levi asked. "What if I can't give him what he wants from me, or what he needs from me?"

"I've known you for years and you've always been about not regretting things,” Isabel said, reminding Levi about his own life philosophy. “I know your divorce affected you a lot but you've gotta stop letting it dictate your life. You're gonna regret not having lived at all when you hit your deathbed." 

"It's not the divorce," Levi insisted.

Isabel scoffed. "Like hell it isn't."

"It’s really not. I’m just worried he's gonna--"

"He's gonna what? Fall in love with you? Get bored? Break your damn heart?" Isabel knew Levi too well, trying to get his emotions stirring so much that he’d make a rash decision. "Just let him suck your damn cock again. You obviously want him to." 

She was never one for finesse.

In the end, Levi caved. Maybe it was stupid, but Isabel and Hange were both right. He needed to stop denying himself everything he wanted, needed to stop punishing himself for his past mistakes. Maybe he’d hurt more in the end, maybe not. He’d figure out soon enough if Eren was just a bandaid, or if he was a cast able to help mend the pieces back together.

He opened up his phone and started typing. 

_You're a persistent bastard, you know that?_

He couldn't help but let a faint smile form when he got the stupidest text back:

_I bet you think it's sexy. ;)_

Fucking college kids. 

* * *

_What's your favorite color?_

Levi rolled his eyes at the phone, typed "green" and hit send before setting it back on his desk. They were still engaging in 21 Questions. The game was silly, but for Eren he would endure. 

It wasn’t the worst thing. Levi knew more about Eren now, at least; he was indeed 21, his favorite color was orange, he loved a good steak, he liked sweets. The list went on, although it was mostly superficial and basic information. 

"I see you decided to stay in touch," Hange said, eyes fixated on Levi's phone when it lit up with Eren's name in the notifications. 

"Isabel talked me into it," Levi replied. "Shouldn’t you be working instead of peeking at my phone?" 

"Do you have a picture of him?" Hange asked with a curious smile. 

"No." 

"Oh." Levi noticed the disappointment on Hange's face and decided to indulge. 

"I'm sure he'll send me one if I ask. College kids and their weird selfie culture, you know." He typed away at his phone before hitting send, disregarding whatever it was Eren had sent him.

_Send me a pic._

He realized it came off as more of a demand than a request, sighed and set the phone back down so he could get back to his work. He figured Eren was busy, as the phone didn't buzz for a good twenty minutes. When it finally did, Levi was too engrossed in his work to be distracted by it. 

"If he sent an image go ahead and open it. I've gotta get this code right." 

Hange didn't hesitate to grab the phone and swiped their finger across the screen to unlock it. "Oh my," they said. Levi looked over and noticed the blush on their cheeks and his stomach filled with dread at what Hange could possibly be wearing such a flustered expression over. "You definitely hit it big." 

"Give me that," Levi grumbled as he took the phone from their hands. When he came face to face with the image, he was sure his cheeks were even more red than Hange's. 

Eren was standing there pointing the camera down from above. He had his shirt lifted up, holding the cloth in place with his teeth, exposing his gorgeously toned abs. His pants were pulled down just enough for his hardened cock to hang out freely, and he was utilizing his free hand to tease the tip with his index finger. On top of all this, the look in his eyes felt absolutely predatory, intense, just like they had been that morning he’d demanded more from Levi. It was erotic as fuck, and Levi could feel himself getting hard then and there.

"That wasn't the kind of picture I asked for," he mumbled, feeling more awkward than he ever had in his life. 

"Can I see it again?" Hange asked, half-teasing, half-serious. 

"No," Levi said as he placed the phone against his chest, feeling protective of the image and Eren. "I'm taking a break." 

His thumb hovered over the call button as he walked down the stairs toward the back exit of the building. He wasn't sure if a call was necessary but it was faster than scolding Eren via text.

When Eren answered, the cheekiness in his voice gave away just how entertained he was. "Had to call right away, huh?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Levi responded. "My coworker just saw that."

He heard nervous laughter on the other end. "Should be more careful about opening texts in public."

"I asked for a picture. I thought you'd send me a picture of your face or something."

"Sorry, that was my bad." Eren let out a sigh, and after a few moments of awkward silence he continued with, "I'm still hard." 

"And?"

"And I might be touching myself while I'm talking to you right now." 

Levi bit his bottom lip, wanting to indulge Eren but knowing he just wasn't in a good place for it. "Maybe another time, Eren. I'm at the office." 

"Bummer," Eren replied, disappointed.

"But I suppose if you want to have something to get off to, I could sneak in a picture for you." _What am I doing?_ Levi thought. 

He heard Eren hitch a breath on the other line, and Levi understood that it was exactly what Eren needed. "You sure?" Eren asked.

"Give me ten minutes. Don’t touch yourself until I send it." 

He felt ridiculous, posing in a bathroom stall, trying to get the same kind of angle and pose as Eren was in. When it proved too awkward for him, he just went with a more classic approach, unbuttoning his shirt with the cloth hanging off of either side while he let his dick hang out, hard and ready and leaking, all for Eren.

It gave him a small adrenaline rush, even if he felt a little silly. There was a thrill in doing something he shouldn’t be doing at work, in sending someone as sexy as Eren a picture of his own junk, knowing that Eren would be getting off to it.

When Eren texted back about fifteen minutes later, Levi picked up the phone immediately, curious about Eren’s response, and he found himself forcing a cough in order to cover up the strained moan that started sounding in the back of his throat. 

It was the lewdest thing Levi had ever seen in his life; Eren was lying there, cum all over his stomach and chest, a finger he used to scoop some up held up against his tongue as his eyes bore seductively into the camera. 

_Something for you to get off to later! ;D_

When Levi got home that evening, he was almost ashamed of the way he bolted straight to his bedroom, desperate to blow his load. He mimicked Eren again, taking a picture of the evidence and sending it back to him.

_You take full responsibility for this, you know._

* * *

The week passed, and it was as though a floodgate had opened between them. Their exchanges almost purely consisted of dirty talk and dick pics. 21 Questions escalated into a risque game of learning each other's kinks and favorite positions. Levi wasn't sure he's ever felt more sexually frustrated in his life, but he knew the payoff would be more than worth it.

The heat that flashed through Levi’s body when he saw Eren standing at his door was overwhelming, and he pulled Eren in by the collar of his hoodie, slamming the door behind him and shoving Eren up roughly against the wall before kissing him hard. After all the teasing and sexting they'd done this week, he just couldn’t contain himself any longer.

“I fucking want you so bad,” he said, practically growling as he took Eren’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. 

“Yeah?” Eren responded with a chuckle. “You want me to take that ass again, huh?” He pushed back until it was Levi who was pinned to the wall now, lips barely grazing each other as Eren leaned down to Levi’s level. “Want me to pound so hard into you, you can’t even remember your own name?”

“How are you so damn good at that?” Levi asked, breathless as he pulled Eren in for a deep kiss. “Get those fucking clothes off.”

They made their way up to Levi’s bedroom about as gracefully as the last time, desperate and hot and needy for each other.

This time Levi took charge first, shoving Eren down on the bed and straddling him, sucking hard at his neck as he grazed his fingers down to Eren’s cock and wrapped his hand around it. He started stroking Eren as he pulled back to look him in the eyes; beautiful, silver eyes that were blown with lust looking back at him. “I wanna ride you.”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Eren responded with shaky breath. “I wanna watch you bouncing on my cock.” 

Fuck, this kid’s dirty talk made Levi crazy.

Levi took no time in getting out a condom and lube, getting both of them prepped and protected, before settling himself down on Eren’s cock. He let out a groan, placing his hands on Eren’s chest as he slid down until he bottomed out. 

“Ooh, yeah…” Eren moaned, running his hand along Levi’s hips and taking a firm grip on them. “I wanna see what this old man can do,” he chuckled. 

“Careful calling me an old man,” Levi smirked. “Might be _your_ hips I break tonight.” 

“Bring it on,” Eren smiled, giving Levi a quick and playful smack to the ass. 

The sound of moaning and skin slapping against skin filled the air as Levi started sliding up and down on Eren’s cock, Eren meeting him halfway with each thrust as he squeezed Levi’s hips. Their movements quickly became faster and harder as both of them dropped all of their inhibitions. Eventually, Eren gripped tightly around Levi’s hips to still his body as he thrust hard and fast up into him. Levi threw his head back, surrendering all control to Eren. It was the best he’d felt in a long time.

Feeling close to his limit from the pleasure, Levi moved his hand to start touching himself while he continued to ride Eren, but Eren threw him off guard as he wrapped an arm around Levi’s back and flipped the both of them over. Pushing back in so he could fuck Levi mercilessly, closing any gaps between them by mashing their lips together. 

“How does it feel, Levi?” He whispered in Levi’s ear, nibbling at the lobe as his hips continued to snap back and forth. “Does it feel good, having my cock buried so deep in your ass over and over?”

“Feels good,” Levi moaned. “Feels so fucking good, Eren.” 

“Yeah?” Eren teased, tugging at Levi’s ear with his teeth. “Feels good for me too. Feels good having that tight heat around my cock, seeing you come apart beneath me.” He pulled back, holding himself up with his arms on either side of Levi’s shoulders as he looked down at the man, taking in every dip and curve of his body. “Touch yourself,” he demanded. “I wanna see you come all over yourself, just like your picture.”

Levi didn’t have to be told twice, hand flying down to his cock as he started stroking himself firmly and quickly. He wondered how many times Eren’s gotten off on the pictures he sent him.

As Levi looked back up at Eren, he noticed the hair starting to fall out of his bun. It was longer than he anticipated. Gorgeous and wild, just like Eren. 

It didn’t take much longer before Levi felt himself falling apart, coming all over his belly and chest while Eren rode out his orgasm inside of him. The way Eren moaned was like music to Levi’s ears. 

The two stayed still for a few moments, catching their breath as they kept their eyes locked intensely on each other. 

Eren was the one to break the silence with a laugh. “That was so good,” he smiled, tucking the hair that fell out of his bun behind his ear. 

“You’re not bad for a damn college kid, you know that?” Levi said, propping himself up on his elbows as Eren finally pulled out of him and stood up.

“I don’t know about all that.” Eren chuckled, pulling the condom off and tying it up to be thrown in the trash. “I just remembered what you told me you like and I’m going with it.” 

Levi grabbed the shirt he threw on the bed and wiped himself clean. “Knowing what your partner likes is what helps make it good,” he said as he threw the now balled-up shirt across the room into the laundry basket. 

He watched as Eren pulled his hair tie off, seeing him for the first time with all of his hair let down. It was sweaty and disheveled but it looked soft to the touch, and Levi wanted so badly just to run his fingers through it. 

“Wanna take a shower with me?” Levi asked, sliding himself off the bed and standing up.

“If you want me to, I guess,” Eren said. “I figured you’d be kicking me out as soon as we were done.”

“No,” Levi shook his head. “You can stay. Who said we were done anyway?” He raised a suggestive eyebrow, giving Eren a half-smile. “I still haven’t gotten a chance to show you how _I_ fuck, you know.”

Eren smiled back and accepted Levi’s offer.

* * *

When Levi woke up in the morning, he found himself cherishing the sight of Eren sleeping soundly next to him again. Hair let down and smelling good. Levi took in the youthfulness of his face, the broadness of his shoulders and the beautiful sculpting of his upper torso that was hanging out from beneath the blanket. He smiled proudly at the big hickey he left on Eren’s neck as well, imagining Eren having a difficult time explaining that to his friends.

He cursed himself for it, but he couldn’t deny that he was very much enamored with the guy. Rather than distract himself at work like he had the previous week, he took Hange’s advice and chose to just live in the moment, soaking in everything that was Eren. 

When he finally gave into his urge to start running gentle fingers through Eren’s long hair, Eren woke up. He smiled, placing a hand over Levi’s and holding it up against his cheek. 

“Morning,” he mumbled, taking Levi’s hand and kissing the palm.

“Morning,” Levi replied, enjoying the affection Eren was showing him. 

“Everything hurts,” Eren said with a tired laugh. “My hips… My ass…” 

“Signs of a good time,” Levi said, taking his hand and running it along Eren’s side softly. “Think you can move enough to go have some breakfast with me?”

“Can we stay here for a few more minutes?” Eren asked, mimicking Levi’s affections by running fingers along Levi’s bangs. “Your bed is so damn comfy.” 

They started kissing. Gentle at first, then deeper. Hands caressing each other’s bodies, their growing erections becoming impossible to ignore. Levi rolled lazily on top of Eren, and they rubbed against each other, lips stubbornly locked, until the two of them spilled all over Eren’s stomach. 

After cleaning up, they got dressed and Levi took Eren out for breakfast. Eren joked that it’s probably not good practice to take your fuck buddy out to eat. Levi admitted that he never cared for tradition anyway. 

“You look good with your hair down,” Levi complimented as Eren started inhaling his pancakes. 

“Thanks,” Eren said after swallowing his food down. “I guess I don’t wear it down much these days. Gets in my face a lot.” 

“You should wear it down next time we get together,” Levi suggested. “Why’d you grow it so long?” he asked before taking a bite of his bacon. 

“Metalhead aesthetic, I suppose” Eren replied, an unsure smile spreading across his lips. “I started growing it when I was sixteen. Maybe I was just trying to be edgy.” 

“You must like it that way if you still have it like that,” Levi replied. 

“I do,” Eren said. “I like the way it frames my face I guess? I can’t grow facial hair very well, so…” He stopped mid sentence to take another bite of food. 

“Well, I think you’re damn gorgeous,” Levi blurted out. When he realized the thought had escaped his lips he took a sip of his tea and faced out the window to hide his embarrassment. There was a pause, and he’d realized he probably made Eren feel very awkward. Levi very much had a thing about saying the right things at the wrong times. This was one of those times.

“Thanks,” Eren said, blush cascading his cheeks as he tucked his hair behind his ear. “I had fun last night. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” 

“Well, we did establish the whole ‘fuck buddies’ thing, yeah?” Levi replied, quirking an eyebrow before taking the final bite of his food. “What about next Friday again?”

“Yeah,” Eren smiled. “Let’s do it.”


End file.
